Midnight Sea
by SooChan
Summary: Lautan tiada dapat mengerti, arus bermuara, membawa sosok itu jauh ke dalam sana. Min Yoongi telah melepaskan belatinya, dan memoriam telah berpacu pada indranya. YoonMin / Yoongi / Jimin / uhuk, #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16


Suara ombak pada pantai Busan menghempas pada lingkup telinga, membisik sebuah hasutan sunyi, menarik diri dalam dekapan tentram. Damai saja ketika malam terbentang diam-diam, senja lewat sudah. Jimin turun dari sepedanya.

Di ujung sana, setengah tenggelam bersama sunyi, bersama lautan yang berbicara dengan suaranya sendiri, bulan memantulkan refleksi samar pada cermin raksasa di lautan kelam.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Tubuhnya diam.

Pasir pantai menyentuh alas sepatunya, sementara seseorang menegur lewat suaranya yang dalam dan lembut, seolah takut saat terkageti yang lebih muda itu.

"Tidak boleh keluar saat malam hari kan, Jimin? Kabur lagi?"

Jimin menoleh pada rerimbunan pohon dedalu, rambut-rambut daunnya turun sampai menyentuh permukaan pasir. Menghadap seseorang yang tengah menyikap langkah diam-diam, meniti sunyi malam.

"Kau memang seperti malaikat Hyung."

Min Yoongi mendekap Jimin dalam sebuah kesunyian dan segala tenangnya pantai.

Mereka terdiam selama tujuh deburan ombak menghempas. "Ya, malaikat yang menjaga manusia fana, manis bukan?"

.

.

.

.

 _Midnight Sea_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No. Nothing. Just want to say hi

So, HI!

And enjoy my story, and my babies

.

.

.

.

Ada satu orang di dunia yang benar-benar hidup dalam manik mata itu. Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, yang bersembunyi dari kerumunan, yang menuliskan bait di bawah lautan langit.

"Kau menulis apa?"

Pasir pantai merabai seperti sedang menggoda, sedang lembar-lembar note kecil di tangan pucat itu terhempaskan oleh angin bisu, tiada menyuarakan suatu apa. Tangannya menulis saja kemudian, sedangkan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan tahulah Jimin, Min Yoongi tidak ingin diganggu.

"Jimin," sesaat setelah genggaman sunyi usai, dan ketika ombak terombang-ambing, menghempas kasar pada peraduan, Yoongi memanggil. "Kalau kau mati di sini, di lautan ini, apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan?"

Jimin berkerut alis, tidaklah mengerti akan gerak-gerik Yoongi dan perkataannya yang selalu berlipat-lipat maknanya itu. "Aku biasa saja sih."

Tawa Yoongi terdengar, kemudian pemuda itu menoleh demi melayangkan sebuah sapuan hangat dari belaian tangannya, berkata, "tidak boleh biasa saja, orang mati pasti punya banyak sekali penyesalan dan keraguan, menurutmu apa yang bakal menjadi penyesalanmu?"

"Entah," Jimin tersenyum kecil, masih tidak mengerti, namun ia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis atas jawaban itu, yang pada detik selanjutnya ia berikan sebuah kelikikan halus, khas Min Yoongi, tawa kecil yang tidak terlalu terdengar, namun indah.

"Ya sudahlah," Min Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, sementara Jimin masih berkerut alis atas tawa yang tidak tahu asal muasalnya itu. "Lain kali kau harus punya alasan, lho, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk kecil, dan itu membuat Yoongi merangkulkan tangannya pada si pendek, mendekatkan wajah keduanya sampai Yoongi dapat melihat seburat merah yang ditahan-tahan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Lupakan soal pertanyaanku tadi, kau cantik hari ini."

Dan seburat itu menyoloklah dengan semakin sempurna, hingga Jimin kikuk, tidak terlalu tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sementara ia senang dipuji oleh sosok ini, namun tidak suka pula dengan kata _cantik_ itu.

"Hyung," Jimin berkata di tengah seburatnya, menolehkan kepala sehingga wajahnya dan wajah yang lebih tua hampir saling bersentuhan –tidak, memang sudah bersentuhan. Namun Yoongi menunggu, sedang Jimin jadi lebih kikuk oleh tingkahnya sendiri.

Ada sekitar lima detik sebelum Jimin melanjutkan dengan maniknya yang kelam, seolah sedang memohon dalam balutan suram, "bawa aku pergi."

"Hm?"

"Kabur, pergi ke mana saja, keluar dari rumahku."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, namun Jimin tahu pemuda itu mengerti. Berpura-pura adalah suatu keahlian lebih dari Min Yoongi. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Hyung."

Jimin menghela, kemudian setelah beberapa saat, memutuskan memberikan jarak kembali dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Min Yoongi. Ia menatap lautan yang menyalinkan sebuah hamparan luas bintang-bintang di langit, seolah, di laut sana, ada juga bintang-bintang lainnya.

"Aku lelah, Hyung."

Baju kaus coklat si pucat berkibar sebentar oleh angin laut, kemudian pria itu merangkul kembali yang lebih muda supaya tenang suasana hatinya. "Kau tidak boleh lelah."

Jimin tersenyum, entah seberapa bagus kata semangat dari sosok di sebelahnya itu, Jimin tidak pernah merasakan semangat itu sama sekali. Jimin meyakinkan diri bahwa dengan berada dekat dengan Min Yoongi, maka dukanya itu akan dipolesi sedikit obat, agar sembuh barang sedikit saja.

Namun pikirannya itu, ya, hanya pikiran saja. Pada dasarnya beban itu malah menjadi berlipat-lipat lagi. Tiada beralasan.

"Adikku dipukul lagi hari ini."

Yoongi terlihat mendengarkan, namun matanya kosong, menelusuk, menggali ke dalam jiwa yang jauh di dalam manik itu.

"Ibuku belum kembali sejak sebulan yang lalu, kurasa dia sungguhan kabur."

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetap mendengarkan. Sehingga dilanjutkanlah kata-kata itu kembali, dengan sebuah helaan napas yang lainnya.

"Aku sepertinya harus putus sekolah, ayahku bilang, kita butuh uang, dan dia memukulku."

Yoongi masih merangkul Jimin, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa juga. Hembusan angin menabrakkan sebuah dingin, menghentam permukaan kulit mereka dan masuklah dinginnya itu sampai ke tulang. Jimin bergidik.

Sedang hening mulai kembali dalam embusan dingin itu, mereka hanya saling menatap pada laut di kejauhan, pada garis yang memisahkan antara laut dan langit, yang memisahkan mata bintang yang sesungguhnya, dan mana yang hanya pantulannya saja.

Saat mereka mulai terlarut, Jimin berujar dengan suara yang tercekat, bukan karena ingin menangis. Lebih karena ia merasa marah. Ia ingin memukul seseorang, namun ia bukan sosok dengan pribadi yang begitu jeleknya. Jika Jimin marah, ia hanya akan diam. Diam saja. Tidak berlaku apa-apa.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Hm?" Yoongi kembali mengerutkan alis –itulah sepertinya hobi Yoongi.

"Aku ingin kabur, bersamamu."

Saat itu, Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Yoongi menjadi sangat panik, sehingga pemuda itu cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mencoba meyakinkan Jimin bahwa itu adalah gagasan yang buruk.

Berkatalah Min Yoongi;

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan kabur. Kau harus bertahan."

.

.

.

.

Kalau di dunia fana, semua yang sudah jelas-jelas mati, tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang yang nyata lagi. Terkadang, keluarga mereka menepuk dada mereka dan berkata 'mereka masih di sini, di dalam diri kita'.

Min Yoongi melihat semua itu dan tertawa keras-keras dalam hati. Menyadari bahwa ia telah dipertontonkan sebuah dramatik yang tiada habisnya. Panggung besar ini seolah tidak pernah benar-benar lelah untuk menghentikan seluruh suka duka itu. Seluruh tingkah polah yang Yoongi tidak mengerti awalnya, yang manusia sebut, empati, simpati.

Ketika ia turun ke bumi dan membawa belati perak itu, ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa tugas pertamanya akan sedemikian beratnya. Dan mengertilah ia bahwa seorang malaikat sekali pun, juga terlalu bodoh sehingga terkecoh dengan panggung drama ini.

" _Lautan ... lautan ... dalam terbentang, tawa terdengar, aku datang ..."_

Jimin sosok yang menyedihkan.

Min Yoongi tahu itu. Ia membawa belati peraknya dan mendengarkan nyanyian itu diam-diam, berdiri di belakang sosok yang berada di tepian tebing, hendak bersiap menghentamkan belati itu agar terangkatlah ruh yang hendak mati.

Namun Min Yoongi tidak mengayunkan belatinya.

Memoriam mengenai kehidupan Park Jimin telah ia lihat sebelumnya, sebelum ia naik ke bumi. Namun itu menjadi lebih jelas ketika sosok itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Dan Min Yoongi tersentak hatinya, merasa tidak sanggup jika ia harus mengacungkan belati pada sosok itu.

Dan ketika keraguan pada seorang malaikat muncul, maka sosok yang harusnya mati itu terselamatkan, selama keraguan dalam diri pencabut nyawa masih terikat. Sehingga Jimin tidak melompat, dan ia berhenti bernyanyi.

"Oh," Jimin tersentak sedikit, namun kemudian tersenyum datar.

Saat itu senyum Park Jimin bukanlah sebuah senyum yang merajah seperti hamparan bunga lili, seperti sekarang. Saat itu senyuman itu seperti kelebat hujan, muram, tiada bercahaya, menyatu bersama kelam malam.

"Ingin bunuh diri?"

.

.

.

.

Jika Yoongi membandingkan seluruh kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu itu, dua tahun lalu, saat ia mencoba merengguhkan ruh Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi semakin tertohok hatinya.

Jimin rapuh sekali saat itu. Jika seseorang memintanya untuk terjun, maka ia akan benar terjun. Hampir seperti daun gugur, pada dasarnya, Jimin memang harusnya jatuh. Min Yoongi adalah hempasan angin yang membawa agar daun gugur itu tidak terempas ke tanah.

Atau, begitulah yang dipikirkan Min Yoongi.

"Katanya, kalau ada yang lebih kita cintai dari keluarga sendiri, itu artinya, cinta mati."

Mereka duduk bersila di bawah pohon, menatap pasir pantai, sedang tengah malam sedang beranjak dan keadaan telah menjadi sangat-sangat sepi. Jimin bersenandung.

"Aku dulu cinta sekali dengan ibuku."

Yoongi selalu berpikir, Jimin memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa, namun semua perkataan Jimin selalu terdengar kekanakan. Jimin berpikir bahwa Yoongi selalu berakting, selalu berpura-pura. Namun Yoongi sendiri lebih tahu, bahwa yang sedang bermain peran itu, ialah Jimin sendiri.

Yoongi tahu, Jimin sudah sampai batasnya, Yoongi tahu, dan Yoongi tidak ingin mengakuinya. Karena jika ia mengakuinya, maka ia harus mengambil belatinya sekarang, menikam sosok tersayang itu. Dan sekali pun ia malaikat maut, Min Yoongi akan seperti kehilangan seluruh hidupnya jika ia kehilangan Jimin.

"Tapi sekarang ibuku tidak mencintaiku, dia pergi, aku dan adikku ditinggalkan, bersama Ayahku itu, iya, yang kuceritakan itu Hyung."

Sudut matanya menangkap seluruh memar dan luka itu diam-diam. Jimin sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun Yoongi tahu. Di balik kemeja putih itu, di kakinya yang tak beralaskan apa pun, di balik poninya yang berusaha di turunkan agar lebam biru itu tidak kentara.

Tentu saja, Park Jimin terlalu sangsi untuk mengakui kalau dia kesakitan. Ia hanya sanggup berkata 'aku lelah'. Yang membuat Yoongi selalu khawatir.

"Jadi sekarang aku mencintaimu saja Hyung," Jimin tersenyum, menatap Min Yoongi lamat-lamat. "Jadi kau boleh membawaku pergi bersamamu."

Min Yoongi terdiam. Ia sudah mendengar pernyataan itu berulang kali.

Ia senang mendengarnya. Ia sedih juga.

Jika Jimin terus meminta seperti ini, mungkin ada baiknya, jika Min Yoongi menggagalkan tugasnya. Ia tidak mau membawa Jimin.

Ada konsekuensi untuk itu.

Namun mungkin saja, Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan eksistensinya di dunia. Ia lebih memilih Jimin untuk tetap hidup. Maka harus ada jiwa yang dibakar di alam baka sebagai gantinya.

Tidak apa-apa, Min Yoongi bersedia.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Jim."

.

.

.

.

Dan Yoongi berdiri di sana, ia harus melakukannya, pikirnya.

Malam ini, sebelum Jimin datang. Ia telah mempersiapkan belatinya, dan ombak beradu-adu di bawahnya, jauh di dasar tebing, tebing yang sama seperti yang akan dijadikan Jimin sebagai papan loncat kematiannya dulu sekali.

Yoongi menghela, tersenyum sebentar.

"Park Jimin," katanya, entah pada siapa, pada dirinyalah mungkin nama itu tersematkan ke bibir. "Aku bersedia menukar nyawa."

Belati itu terangkat ke atas, bersama desiran bising ombak yang menghempas, seolah sedang ikut meramaikan suasana hati Min Yoongi yang bercampur aduk. Seolah sedang ikut berduka pula. Tahu bahwa seseorang akan mati di sana. Seolah Tuhan sudah membocorkan takdir pada seluruh semesta.

"Tidak!"

Itu suara menjerit yang khas. Tangan Yoongi terhentak tepat sebelum belati itu terhunus pada permukaan kulitnya. Dan wajah panik itu langsung merebut belati itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh.

Wajahnya lebam, Yoongi menjerit dalam hati melihat ada banyak sekali darah di wajah itu. Babak belur, sakit sampai ke dasar matanya. Napas yang lebih muda tersengal, dan ia memegangi kanan perutnya seolah sudah berlari jauh sekali.

"Jangan berani-berani menukar nyawamu," Jimin berkata dengan terputus-putus, napasnya hampir terhenti dan mungkin nyaris pingsan saat itu. "Aku serius."

Yoongi tidak sempat berakting lagi, ia menatap cemas luka itu, ia sudah lupa akan belatinya. Ia memeluk sosok itu dalam-dalam. Menatap darah yang ada di mana-mana. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali.

Tubuh mereka bersidekap lama, Jimin tiada berkata tiada menjerit lagi, ia tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Dan ia berbisik kecil sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong Yoongi menjauh. Jauh di sana, ia menatap di belakang Yoongi, lautan kelabu, tiada pantulan sinar bintang. Malam sedang menunggukan kematian, sudah berduka terlebih dahulu, dan Jimin seolah sedang memastikan, bukan Min Yoongi orangnya.

"Kau malaikat maut sialan," Jimin mendorong kecil tubuh Yoongi, tertawa lirih. "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku selama dua tahun ini?"

"Maksudmu?" dan Yoongi masih berusaha, berusaha untuk tidak menangis pula. Ia suatu hari akan pergi pada sosok itu, ayah Jimin, dan menggunakan belatinya untuk ditikamkan pada sosok itu, seandainya bisa.

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak pertemuan kita di tebing, kau membawa pisau ini ke mana-mana," tertawa lagi, rasanya terdengar ringan, seperti kapas yang hangat. "Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang hidup, orang yang kucintai, mana boleh kubiarkan mati."

Memoriam tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepala Min Yoongi, memoriam Jimin.

Dan ketika kenangan itu menyentakkannya, maka Jimin menyentakkan belati itu pada dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar bersama sakitnya yang lain. Sakit meninggalkan Min Yoongi, sakit meninggalkan adiknya.

Yoongi meneriakkan namanya, "Jim, Jimin?"

Namun tubuh itu sudah hampir limbung. Jatuh sekali lagi pada dekapan Min Yoongi. Jimin sampai sekarang pun, tidak pernah jatuh, Yoongi selalu menangkap dan menyelamatkannya.

"Mungkin memang tidak boleh," Jimin terkekeh, matanya setengah terpejam, mengawang jauh, mengingat Min Yoongi di hadapannya itu, belati berdarah jatuh dari tangannya, menghempas pada tanah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," Yoongi mendekapnya kuat-kuat, seolah itu bisa mempertahankan Jimin agar tetap di sana. Hatinya begitu perih, merasa dikhianati. "Tetap di sini, jangan, Jimin, kau dengar aku?"

"Mana ada yang selamat dari tikaman maut, dasar Min Yoongi," Jimin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yoongi, menghirup harum Yoongi, dengan napasnya yang tersisa itu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Min Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya, kali itu lepas. Rasanya lepas begitu saja.

Tangis Yoongi terpecah. Dan Jimin tidak bergerak-gerak kembali. Yoongi memeluk tubuh itu sampai ia bisa mengingat hangat yang dibawakan Jimin, harum aroma rambut Jimin. Dan bagaimana indahnya paras sosok itu. Sekali pun, luka-luka menghentam wajahnya. Ia tetap cantik, Park Jimin selalu begitu.

Fajar merambati, jingga menguasai langit dan Jimin tetap dalam dekapannya, tidak bergerak. Tidak bersuara.

Min Yoongi ingin mati. Namun semua malaikat tidak bisa mati, kecuali dengan pertukaran nyawa itu.

Min Yoongi tidak akan kuat.

Ia tidak bisa jika Jimin memang tiada bisa bersamanya. Maka ia menyeret tubuh itu ketika singsingan fajar menghentak bumi. Mendekapannya. Berbisik dengan tangisnya.

Muramnya langit, seolah tahu, hari ini hari terakhir mereka bersama.

Min Yoongi melompat.

Deburan ombak mengisi telinganya, Park Jimin berada dalam dekapannya. Sementara cahaya Jingga menghentam tubuhnya dan Jimin, yang terpejam, yang ketika itu pun, masih sama indahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jim."

Deburan ombak menghempas.

Sunyi diam-diam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Langit muram tahu, namun tidak akan mengerti perasaan Min Yoongi. Lautan tahu, namun tidak mengerti, mengapa membawa perasaan yang begitu dalamnya jauh ke dalam dasar lautan. Terseret arus yang ikut bermuara dalam nyeri.

Min Yoongi tidak akan mengerti perasaannya ketika ia terbangun dari kebangkitannya di kamarnya nanti. Ia akan mendapat tugas baru. Ia akan mencabut nyawa seseorang yang lain.

Dan nanti, nama itu akan melintas dalam benaknya. _Park Jimin._

Namun ia tidak tahu siapa itu, dan perasaan apa yang menggebu dalam benaknya.

Namun Park Jimin tahu.

Ia menatap di sana, jauh dalam lautan. Tahu saja.

Mereka masih saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Yes. Aku gak nangis, dan kalian juga.

Aku gak ngerti. But it's okay.

Kopiku rasanya pahit, dan kok efef ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Maaf, kalau jelek, kalian baik hati, aku apa atuh.

Jangan lupa, kunjungi akun; YoonMin Babies.

Dan, tolong. Atas kesalahan typo, sumpah, aku malas ngedit.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
